Michigancube
Michigancube |founded = 1837 (as state) 1805 (Michigan Territory)|successor = People's Republic of Michigan|image = Michigan and Yooper.png|caption = Yooper is still mine!|government = State|personality = Hard Working, whether the work is legal or not.|language = English Arabic (Near Dearbornball)|type = Stateball|capital = Detroit Lansing|religion = Judaism (only in and around Detroit) Catholicism Protestantism Islam (near Dearbornball)|friends = Illinoisball Dad My Son Eastern Friend Uncle Israelcube European Friend |enemies = GIVE US TOLEDO GIVE US SOUTH BEND ISISball|likes = Cherries, Lakes, Cereal, Cars, Bottles, Vernors, Eminem, UAW, Work, Crime, Trees, The Loud House, White Castle, Pontiac (car), SS Aquarama, SS Badger|hates = Police, Ohiorawr, Outsourcing, Lead, Legionares Disease, Terrorism, Purple Loosestrife, |predecessor = Michigan Territorycube|intospace = Yes|bork = Lake Lake Car Car Crime Crime Coney Coney|food = Cherries, corn, venison, Pączki (only on Mardi Gras), Sugar Beets, apples, cereal, fish|status = Looking for meteors. Legalized weed.|notes = Split into 2 penninsulas of clay, has yearly cherry festival in Traverse Cityball|reality = State of Michigan}}The Good Old Michigancube is a stateball in the midwest of USAball looking over Canadaball ( Ontarioball). Unlike the state itself, its cities within his clay are ball shaped. Information Michigancube is known for his great lakes, natural beauty, sandy beaches on the west coast of the state and mountains in the upper peninsula. He is one of two states of USAball that are not ball-shaped (the other being OhioRawr). Also, it is the only state to be separated into two sections with the upper one represented as Yooperball . Michigancube had the inventor of cereal and Henry Ford in their history. His capital is Lansing and his largest cities are Detroitball and Grand Rapidsball. He has a close relationship with Canadaball . Michigancube has an increasingly good reputation, Detroitball is currently the comeback city while Flintball just got federal grants to fix it's pipe infrastructure. Flintball will be entirely lead free soon. Meanwhile, every other USAball city will still have lead pipes. Michigancube is known as "The Great Lake State", because it's surrounded by four Great Lakes, Michigan, Huron, Erie, and Superior. Michigan and Huron are really one lake, but Michigan says it's two so he sounds more important. Michigancube is one of the few states with a bottle refund policy - you get 10 cents for each returned bottle. Michigancube is currently lacking substitute teachers. Michigancube is, of course, a cube, like Israelcube. If someone asks why Michigan is a cube, the proper thing to do is respond with, in all caps: "CIRCUMSPICE". In 2018, Michigancube voted to legalize weed. Even if it could become an invasive species. History 'COLONIAL ROOTS' In 1668, Franceball set up Sault Ste. Marie in modern-day Yooperball which became part of New Franceball. Then after theSeven Years' War UKball took over that land and it became part of British North America. After USAball got independence from UKball , they created the Northwest Territory. That became the Michigan territory in the early 1800s but then... 'TOLEDO WAR' In 1835-1836 Michigancube and Ohiorawr were at war over the Toledo strip, which was valuable due to it's connection to the Great Black Swamp. Both Ohiorawr and Michigancube pussied out and fired into the air in their one confrontation, leaving no casualties and only one Michigander wounded. Ohiorawr gained the Toledo strip, but Michigan was given the Upper Peninsula to calm the butthurt, which proved more useful later in history due to it's surplus of copper, iron, and wood. However, Michigancube and Ohiorawr are still pissed at each other, the bitterness showing in the intense rivalry between the football teams of University of Michigancube (Wolverines) and Ohiorawr State University (Buckeyes). 'CIVIL WAR' During the American Civil War, when USAball called for a new regime, Michigancube went forward and gladly volunteered. He was given the name the 24th Michigan. He was put into the Iron Brigade with Wisconsinball and Indanaball. Michigancube´s biggest battle was the Battle of Gettysburg, where he was the 1st Brigade, 1st Divison, I Corps. When, on July 1, 1863, he was the first to defend Gettysburg from the CSAball. He fought hard and with might and would fall. Due to Michigancube´s fighting, he gave the rest of the army time to prepare for battle and get a needed victory in the war. Michigancube´s motto was ¨No ball may take those colors and live!¨ and that´s what he did. Michigancube was recognized for all he had done throughout the war. 'EARLY 1900s (Fordism)' Ford Motor Company is made in 1903 with a fixed budget of $28,000. They would go through many models of cars from 1903 to 1908 before reveling the Model T, the first mass produced car. In 1913, the first moving assembly line was indroducted. The Model T would well over 15 million cars because of it extremely cheap price and always decreasing prices throughout the years of productions. 'WORLD WAR 1' During World War 1, in 1918 Michigancube was called to fight in the war with Wisconsinball for the allies. Their name given in the war was the 32nd Infantry Division. They were the first Americans,in WW1,to fight against German Empireball . They were put in the Battle of Marne and Oise and the Meuse Argonne Offensive. Every counterattack that Germanyball would do they would push them back and destorying 23 german division. Also they would push for 20 miles against Germanyball in the capture of Fismes. When Franceball saw how the 32nd cleared the germans he called them Les Terribles ''(The Terrible) when bring them to meet at north Soisson. On their uniform was a red arrow because of how they penetrated Germanyball's defensive lines, giving them their other nickname ''The Red Arrows. After the war ended they would stay till April 1919 as an Army of Occupation in Germany. Both Michigancube and Wisconsinball were given the Croix De Guerre by Franceball in honor of what they did. 'WORLD WAR 2' Michigancube during the Second World War would do many things; produced tanks, men (32nd Divison in the Pacific Theater), guns, and planes. In the Pacific Theater, the 32nd was reorganized and was going to go fight against Naziball but the attack on Hawaiiball called them to go to the Pacific to defeat the advancment of the Empire of Japanball . The 32nd was shipped to San Franciscoball to be shipped out for training in Australia. The 32nd was the first US divison to fight against Japan with a ground assult in the assault against Port Moresby(New Guinea). They would fight all with Australiaball , in New Guniea, to prevent Empire of Japanball from advancing in the South Western Pacific, with much sucess. Near the end of the war, the 32nd would fight in the Philippines along side Philippinesball to contest Japan. They would fight in the Battle of Leyte and Luzon (1944-1945). The Battle of Leyte was to completely recapture the entire Philippine Archipelago and end the three year occupation by the Empire of Japanball. The 32nd would push to the Oromoc Valley nearly breaking Empire of Japanball's resistences. In the Battle of Luzon the 32nd would push up the Villa Verde trail and months later they would capture the Cagayan Valley and its supply line. Later that year the 32nd would wipe out the Japenese forces in Agno River Valley and open highway 11. On September 2, 1945 the 32nd captured the general of Empire of Japanball and had him surrender. Then on August 15, 1945 Japanball surrendered to USAball ending the war in the Pacific. The 32nd was in total given 11 Metal of Honors. This would be the last major war Michigancube would fight in. 'THE RIOTS OF 1967' On July 23, 1967, 8ball had enough of the police burtality from Detroitball's police force and would riot for 5 days straight. This would lead to the Michigancube and USAball being called to Detroitball to breakup the fight. This riot would leave 43 dead and half the city burned to the ground. Detroitball would be in big hole of debt and a ruined repuations for everyone, even his own state for a bit. This is the most costly riot in America. Relations Friends * Yooperball - Brother who does better at staying out of trouble than me, even though he can cannot into wealth unlike myself. You can't secede. We are together forever. ** Canadaball - UNCLE CANADA. We share the Lakes Huron and St. Clair! Gib lakes plox they are all mine. Sound like him but I'm not as friendly as him * Malawiball - Took him out of Africa * Israelcube - We're both cubes! * Georgiaball (state) - My fellow friend to the east. He speaks Arabic better than me. He also speaks different languages like Hebrew, Korean, Farsi. He’s a really cool friend. Please help me with my safety checks in Detroit, please? You will?! Awesome! Thank you so much! * Lower Saxonyball - My friend from across the Atlantic! Our visits are great fun and I always have them marked on my calendar. We've been doing this since '75 and everytime we visit each other something has changed, for the better or worse, what does it matter! Here's to years to come. Neutral * Wisconsinball - Well...uh....you are my war buddy. We fought long and hard side by side in the Civil War. "We lead the way in France" You 'member that don't you? The humid jungles when we went to the Pacific. What ever happen to that? I still have our pictures throughout the years of war we were in. Sorry, not sorry, about me getting Yooperball. Almost forgot, FTP for life! * Iraq - We aren’t really friends but a lot of my immigrants are christian Iraqis. * Poland - We also have a lot of Polish plumbers immigrants. Enemies * OhioRawr - GIB BACK TOLEDO!!! IS RIGHTFUL WOLVERINE CLAY!!! GIB BACK TOLEDO OR I'LL GET DADDY OUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS! REMOVE BUCKEYES!!!!!! * Indianaball - GIB BACK SOUTH BEND!!! IS RIGHTFUL WOLVERINE CLAY!!! GIB BACK SOUTH BEND OR I'LL GET DADDY OUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FOOTBALL PLAYERS! * Posers - ISLE ROYALE IS MINE! * Terrorists - MY DAD WILL BRING YOU DOWN FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FLINT! He attacked Flint, who has already been going through enough tough times already. The people who have the same religion as you, condemn your attacks. Also, I'M NOT ISRAEL (even though we have the same shape)! Gallery Polan_tells_Israel_about_Michigan.png 10502195 750546868300745 5333249643069435336 n.png|Michigan shotting at OhioRawr Africa.jpg|Michigancube and Malawiball leaving Africa PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg|There are many Arabs in his turf, making him a Juden-Kebab The Toledo War.png Legal Cubic Methods.png Ykk7KVy.png qY2FAni.jpg zh:密歇根立方体 Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:North America Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Islam Category:Michigancube Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Non-ball Shaped